


Thoughts on a New Year

by LongLiveRebellion_and_roses



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A few smooches at the end, Cat Puns, F/M, Happy New Year's everyone!, I didn't have internet, I needed a small break from writing my other fic, Just some New Year's fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, pre-reveal, puns, sorry this is late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongLiveRebellion_and_roses/pseuds/LongLiveRebellion_and_roses
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir celebrate New Year's together, alone, on top of the Eiffel Tower. I'm glad they didn't fall actually...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a day or so late! But I didn't have Internet Saturday night so I decided to post first thing when I got home! Hope you enjoy this disgustingly cute Ladynoir fluff. Ew.

Ladybug huddled against Chat Noir, sharing in his warmth. They were sitting in their favorite spot in all of Paris, the very top of the Eiffel tower, and looking over the city as they ushered in a new year. The last year had been full of challenges, from the Akuma attacks to school drama to the whole thing with Lila, but they were glad they had each other to lean on. As they watched the fireworks arc over the streets, as they watched they people celebrating with their friends and family, they both reflected on their thanks for each other.

Ladybug thought about how being around Chat Noir and his flirting made her more comfortable around Adrien, and how she was thankful for all the times he had pulled her out of danger. _Plus,_ she admitted to herself, _those stupid puns of his **are** starting to grow on me. _ Chat really was one of the things she was most grateful for this year, and Ladybug decided she wanted him to know how much he means to her.

Chat Noir was thinking about how marvelous his Lady was. How she had shown him so many things and been there for him when so few were, and for all the times she had risked herself for him. It warmed his heart as he looked down at her as she cuddled into him, and he smiled at her. A few seconds later she looked up at him, her eyes questioning, “Why are you smiling at me like that Chaton?” His reply was to blush and skirt his eyes away from hers.

“Well,” he answered, looking away from her and down at the watch he had strapped onto his wrist, “I was just thinking…” he trailed off as the smile thinned, and she pushed away to better get a look into his eyes.

“What is it kitty? Is something the matter? Am I making you uncomfortable?” Chat looked up quickly at her words, denial on his lips.

“Nothing like that M’lady, it’s just that… well… traditionally on New Year’s Eve you’re supposed to kiss someone you love at midnight and well… I was wondering… if maybe… you… wanted to… kiss me?” Ladybug noticed how, while looking eager, he was also vulnerable, and she couldn’t stop the smile that came to her lips at his words.

“Hmm… Wellll, since you’ve been _such_ a _good_ kitty this year, and I ruined your Christmas, maybe you deserve a little treat.” She smiled up at him and watched as his eyes first went wide, then squared into a determined pose. Ladybug didn’t flinch as Chat’s hand cupped her cheek and he hesitantly brought his mouth down to meet hers. Their lips greeting each other just as the largest fireworks went off to celebrate the new year. When they broke apart, they were both treated to the other’s smiling face.

“Mmm,” Ladybug hummed, her smile equal parts charmed and devilish, “that wasn’t the _worst_ kiss I’ve ever had.” Chat Noir tried to look offended, but he couldn’t help but smile at her words.

“MAYbe you’d like to try it again sometime M’lady?” He questioned, pulling her back against him as he cuddled into her neck, “Since you seemed to enjoy it.”

Ladybug just giggled and pulled him closer to her. They stayed like that for a good while, content on watching Paris celebrate the new year, together.

 

 

Omake ^-^

“I hope my comment on your kissing skills didn’t hurt your _felines_ Chat.”

“Oh no M’lady, but I hope it wasn’t a _cat_ -astrophe for you.”

“Sure sure, I’m _paws_ -itive it wasn’t”

“ _Fur_ real M’lady? It wasn’t _claw_ -ful?”

“Well… with a little _purr_ -suasion I’m sure we would go somewhere a little more purr-sonal to figure that out.”

“ _Purr_ -haps, but I must be getting back to my li—

“Just kiss me, you stupid kitty.”

*Smooches ensue*

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year's everybody! I hope your guys's 2017 is amazing and awesome just like you readers!  
> Lots of love, Toodles!
> 
> P.S. I'm really sorry about the puns but I didn't know where else to put them...


End file.
